Jori Valentines advice the third coming
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Just when Beck thought it was safe to relax in his Hollywood Home, maybe spend some time with his new girlfriend, he gets a call from the past once again threatening to drag him into the ongoing feud over who loves who the most. But can he ignore a call from his ex when his current girlfriend is sitting right there? Or will she want to know everything. Third annual installment.


Disclaimer: Still don't own, but it's that time of year again, and I wanted to give you a little love.

Warning, Jori, sorta

I recommend reading the first two installments of this series, published over the last two years, for references.

:}

Beck had been enjoying his evening at home with his current girlfriend, Heather, when something happened to bring his whole evening to a painful, screaming halt. It wasn't his phone ringing, cause he could always ignore it, or answer if it was important enough. No, it was when his caller ID tagged a familiar number that brought back both happy memories as well as the threat of flashbacks from some of the scariest moments of his life. It was Jade. "Oh chiz, I bet I know what this is about." He moaned. He decided he'd let it go to voice mail.

"Whats that?" The busty girl asked. She was cute, five five with long blond hair with a thin figure and C cup breasts. He loved her, however, for her unpredictability. Not crazy unpredictable, like his past disasters. No, Heather was wont to try now things, often on a moments notice, and she enjoyed mixing her life up just enough to keep her man on his toes. Beck enjoyed the challenge.

"My ex is calling." The Canadian informed her. "And given the time of year, I'm assuming it's the warning that her ongoing war to out gift her girlfriend is entering it's next phase."

"Okay, this sounds like there's a story that is just begging to be told." The pretty girl said, shifting her seat to face him. "Spill."

For a moment, the boy who once bragged he had nothing to hide debated with himself if this was the right time to let her know the weight of his baggage. But he loved her already, after only a couple of months, so with a sigh he began. "Two years ago, the girl who was dating my then recently ex girlfriend, asked my help in getting her the perfect Valentines gift." He started, pausing only to gather his thoughts.

"Okay, more back story, please." The blond said. "Like, how long were you broken up, and why did this girl think she could just ask you?'

"Okay, trying again." Beck said. "It was my senior year at Hollywood arts. Jade, My ex, had broken it off with me less then six months before, but we'd both known it was over, so that was okay. Then, three months before this incident, my ex came to me and asked if I'd be okay if she perused another friend of mine, Tori." He spent a moment reminiscing. "Tori Vega was..."

"Tori Vega?" Heather asked. "The pop princess?"

Beck sighed. "Yes, her. And Jade did pursue her, winning her heart and the right to date her. But that Valentines day turned out to be the first gift exchange holiday between them. So Tori wanted advice on what would be the perfect gift to give Jade."

"Duh, Flowers and maybe a cute little teddy." The girl said, smiling. "Or is she the kind to go big? And, since we've been together just a bit longer then that, and this is our first gift holiday, I'm thinking you might pay attention to my advice."

"First, thanks for the advice. It's been noted." The boy smiled. "However, with them, that advice would have ran into a little problem. Unlike most girls, it seems Jade West hates flowers."

"Wait, goth horror Jade West?" The girl asked. "The girl who played the succubus in 'To hunt the night'?"

"The same." Beck said. "She got the part when the director found her to be both the most sexy and intimidating girl at the audition. I thought I'd never hear the end of it, but she used that fame to help her movie career, and to push her drive to direct." He stopped himself, not wanting to be drawn off from the story, mostly because he knew she'd be asking, sooner or later, and it was better to get the whole thing explained now. "But thats all besides the point. Yes, I went to school with both girls. They were friends. I dated Jade, and lived to tell the tale. Then, about two years ago, Tori asked me to help her come up with a Valentines gift for her."

"How is it none of this has come up before this moment?" Heather asked, hiding her smirk behind a layer of irritation.

"Because I'm not the type to use my famous friends to get someones attention." The Canadian explained. "So anyways, I gave Tori a few recommendations, and she got the idea to give Jade a custom stuffed bunny."

"Mister West-Bunny." Heather commented. "What, it was like the only stuffie she owns, in it's own custom Kings shirt." Then at the look he was giving her. "I read the interview she did for Terror Magazine online. I thought everyone did."

"Tori also had other cloths made for him, including a leather jacket." The boy said, then taking a deep breath. "So, Tori got her that gift, while Jade'd asked for help too, and got Tori something. Thing is, both of them kinda thought that Tori won that year. Then last year, Jade picked me up after I got home from filming one of my projects, the one where I played a ski instructor, and she demanded help in choosing her gift for Tori. Said she was winning the gift exchange wars, but only barely. Wanted advice. I gave her what I could, was called useless, which is far better then she's called me other times, and watched her drive off. And guess what. No sooner did she drop me off at home then I had a call from Tori asking for help."

"So who won?" The blond asked.

"It never should have been a contest." The now exasperated boy exclaimed. "Neither of them should have been worrying about who got whom the better gift. They really needed to think about how well they went together, and how to adjust after they stopped showing only their best side and things got real."

"But who won?" The girl asked again. "I'm thinking your not getting the importance of this question. This is about learning to be together." She sighed. "Lets try this again. Is either of them a strong personality?"

"Jade's the walking definition of a strong personality." Beck admitted. "She eventually drove me to terror, and I wasn't scared of anything before that. Remind me to tell you about the time I was locked up in a Yerbainian prison, and wasn't freaked out at all. But, the point is, Jade was scary, had even the toughest bullies at school shaking at the thought of what she might do. Yet Tori never gave in, even held her own, and thats without trying to match Jade prank for prank, cause thats a losing proposition."

"Then they will need to find some way to adjust to their conflicting personalities." The busty girl informed him. "Assuming one doesn't just knuckle under and accept the other as the power figure in the family, they'll have their ways of showing dominance. This whole exchange, it's obviously the way they'd been struggling to see who stays on top."

"Okay, lets agree that maybe, just maybe, thats normal." The actor said, getting his footing now. "Neither of these girls is normal."

Heather wasn't listening. While he'd been gathering his thoughts, she'd managed to get his phone. "SHHH, it's ringing."

"Heather, Noooo." He whisper yelled, reaching for his phone.

She smirked and pulled back. "Hi, I'm Beck's girlfriend, Heather, and I was just calling back to find out what he can do for you? He's kinda busy right now, but let me assure you he wants to help in any ways possible." She then hit the speaker button so they both could hear the response.

"Tell Beck it's Tori." The Latina pop princess's voice was easily recognizable. "Have Beck call me on mine, as soon as he can."

"Actually, he just finished, but he's not able to come all the way to the phone. You're on speaker." The blond motioned for him to speak.

"Tori, why you using Jade's phone?" The boy asked.

Her voice screamed how obvious she thought the answer was. "Cause I wanted you to pick up. Look, I know Jade can be more, um, persuasive, then I can, and I just needed to make sure I talked to you first. So hurry, cause she'll only be in the jacuzzi for another ten minutes or so."

"Can't you just come up with a gift on your own?" He moaned, all while watching the girl he was with silently laughing.

"Thats just it, I did." The singer said, not hesitantly. "Thing is, I'm not so sure this is the right thing to do now."

"Why not just do Catalina, and her, over presidents day weekend?" He asked. "Just let the war end already."

Heather glared at him for the sexual reference. "It's over." The Latina admitted. "I'm ending it. Now. I'm tired of losing all the time. One moment she's out spending me, then when I have more money, she's out thinking me. She puts so much work into this contest, and I'm not gonna just sit and lose every year. So I'm putting a stop to it, right now."

Beck felt his blood go cold. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. Heather was no longer laughing. Her eyes were open, watching him for any signs that this might be some kind of misunderstanding.

"I can't believe you'd be the one to try and talk me out of it." Tori started getting mad. "Hell, even Trina was thrilled, and she doesn't always get along with Jade. So if you think there's a good reason..."

"Wait, please, some of us don't have a score card." Heather interrupted, now feeling embarrassed. "It sounds like your breaking up with her, and we just want to know why."

"I'm not." Tori semi-ranted. "I'm gonna ask her to marry me. Got the ring, thanks to Trina, and I was thinking of doing it on Valentines day."

"Don't." Beck spoke, quickly adding. "Not on Valentines day. We both know how desperately she hates that day. And not only will this continue your feud, it'll add another layer, escalating things. Jade will have to find some gift that equals this. Is this really how you want to start your life together?"

"So you are telling her not to propose to her?" The blond asked.

"No, I'm in favor of it." The handsome boy insisted. "Even the right weekend. Just not that day. Give her anything else. A coat, some makeup, a new pair of scissors, anything but the proposal. Let that be for a presidents birthday. Jade'll appreciate it so much more."

"Oh, okay then…. What should I get her for Valentines day?" Tori asked.

"I'm hanging up now." The boy said, pushing the end call button. "Man, you just had to see that, didn't you?"

"They're getting married." The girl was excited. "Maybe you've known me long enough to introduce us before the wedding?" She hinted, shifting to show just a bit of forbidden skin.

"Would my simple girl like to spent the weekend on Catalina?" He teased, smiling. They spent the next ten minutes enjoying each other, gently teasing one another and making plans to spend the weekend together. Just as things were getting hot and heavy, Beck got a call from an unknown number.

"Ignore it." Heather urged.

The actor sighed. "Can't, cause I know who it is." Then he pushed accept call. "Hi Jade, what can I do for you." He quickly pushed the speaker button so his girl could hear the whole conversation.

"Trina posted a picture of the ring she got for Tori." The goth said. "When's she planning it for, and how do I get ahead of this? Also, do you know if I can get twenty or so of my friend together and teach them a complicated dance routine before Valentines day?"

Heather stared at her man, mouthing "Really?" As he went into damage control.

:}

Yes, he talked Jade out of trying to propose first. I mean, really, does it always have to be a contest with those two?

Happy Valentines day.


End file.
